


If You Go

by Kellec



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellec/pseuds/Kellec
Summary: Kira and Cretak make a big decision in their relationship at a peacetime gala





	If You Go

**Author's Note:**

> *T'Challa voice* As you can see, I am not dead!!
> 
> My contribution to the August '18 Trek Rarepair Swap, for pasty-latina on tumblr, who has the patience and understanding of a saint. Hope you enjoy! x
> 
> (Also for the sake of this fic pretend that the Senate let Cretak off at the end of Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges because the knowledge she gained during her time on the station was too valuable to throw away. Also the title is from a Passenger song x)

Even though anticipation on the station had been building for the Post-War Summit for weeks, Kira still couldn’t believe the grandeur of the entire ceremony. The celebrations were being hosted on Betazed, the Federation Council’s intention to boost the planetary economy and to demonstrate the Federation’s fortitude, being able to quickly re-establish normal life on the formerly annexed planet.

Kira stood in a grand ballroom, part of an historic palace on the planet. She had been told it was the largest structure of its kind in this sector, and it would need to be to accommodate all the Summit’s guests. The brilliant thing about Deep Space Nine being a hugely important post during the Dominion Invasion was that meant all her wartime crew were invited as guests. 

She’d already seen the O’Brien’s the day before, Miles looking years younger since she last saw him. She’d spoken with Worf and Martok earlier at the summit, both looking like they’d taken well to their new roles of Chancellor and Ambassador. As a show of good faith, the Council had been encouraged to invite the Grand Nagus and his entourage. For Rom, all that meant was himself and Leeta. She saw them near the centre of the room, chatting animatedly to members of the Vulcan and Andorian delegation. Not far from them were Bashir and Dax in a group of other Officers. Julian was chatting in the overexcited way he did when he got a bit tipsy and Ezri, obviously having imagined Jadzia’s alcohol tolerance to have been her own, was leaning heavily on him and blinking tiredly. 

Kira took a pensive sip of her champagne. There were a few Romulan faces in the crowd that she could spot, but there was only one that she’d hoped to see. It was a miracle of diplomacy that any of them were even here, given how quickly relations had cooled again once the war was over. And even though the logical part of her brain knew that it was highly unlikely Cretak would be here, she kept scanning the crowd.

“It would seem that you’re looking for someone.”

The surprise of the voice next to her would have made Kira jump, if it weren’t for the pleasant familiarity of it. With a soft smile, she turned to see Cretak looking at her with an expression that mirrored her own.

“There is someone I’ve been hoping to see here,” Kira responded, not able to keep the note of laughter out of her voice.

“You are looking well, Colonel,” Cretak said, sounding and appearing completely business-like.

“The same to you, Senator; an impressive feat given the incident back on Romulus.” Her voice dropped to a sombre, vulnerable note. “I was worried I would never see you again,” she said over the rim of her glass.

“Your concerns were unfounded, Nerys,” she said softly. “Romulans have a keen instinct for survival.” She paused for a moment. “I must confess, when I heard of your journey to aid the Cardassian rebellion, I had similar fears.”

Kira laughed softly. She’d allowed herself to, now that the Dominion and Dukat were gone. “If you think Romulans have a keen survival instinct, you’ve never seen a Bajoran in trouble.”

“Be that as it may,” Cretak said, a note of challenge in her voice, “I am… glad that you are safe.”

Kira couldn’t keep down a smile and ventured to put her hand in Cretak’s. “I’m glad to hear it,” she whispered. 

A green flush came to the Romulan’s face. Set down her glass on a nearby table and cleared her throat, trying to recompose herself.

“I grow tired of this purposeless gathering. I believe I shall retire to my quarters for the evening.” She glanced at Kira over her shoulder. “Do you care to accompany me, Colonel?”

Kira chuckled. “Kimara,” she said in a tone of faux scandal, “I never knew you could be so blatant.” Very discretely, they slipped from the gathering and into the night.

 

After a long, hand-holding walk through the estate’s garden and the Betazoid capital, at some indeterminable hour, they found themselves in Cretak’s accommodation. They were together again, in the way that both had longed months for and feared that they never would be again. Kira knew that her room wasn’t empath-proofed, but at that moment it mattered very little to her. She vaguely thought that if any Betazoid locals were still out at this hour, all they would sense was a huge amount of pure joy at being reunited from both women.

“I’ve missed you more than I realized,” Kira whispered breathlessly as they lay together in the aftermath.

“I am happy to hear it,” Cretak said as she pulled herself closer, slinging and arm and a leg across Kira’s body. One thing she had learned in her time with a Romulan was that they were capable of a surprisingly large amount of post-coital affection. “Nerys, while you were away on Cardaissa, I spent a great deal more time than I am willing to admit anxious over your wellbeing. I realize now, that my feelings for you are close to what a Bajoran…” she stammered, “What a Bajoran might describe as love.”

Kira felt as though her heart might burst. “Kimara, you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that.” She pulled Cretak closer.

“I’ve given a great deal of thought to our relationship since the wars end,” Cretak continued. “The next logical step is for you to join me on Romulus.”

Kira’s entire body froze. The lazy trails she’d been tracing up Cretak’s spine stopped dead. She looked her in the eye. “You’re – you’re serious?”

Cretak gave a very serious nod. “What would lead you to believe I am not?”

Kira couldn’t even bring herself to laugh. She just gave a surprised exhale instead. “Kimara,” she said, sitting up in bed, “don’t take this the wrong way, but that’s an offer I just can’t accept.”

Cretak mirrored her body language. “Which part of my proposal troubles you?” She asked with pinched brows.

Kira shook her head. “First of all, given Romulus’ tendency for, uh… well, outright xenophobia, I doubt I’d be exactly welcome there. And that’s not to mention the fact that I’m a Federation ally who worked with the Cardassians during the war. Not exactly the poster-child for inter-planetary emigration. And, my first duty is to Bajor. I’m not leaving that station until they kick me off.”

“You make some valid points,” Cretak admitted reluctantly. “I suppose it is true, what they say about love making fools of us all.” She stared into space pensively, as if coming to a very difficult decision. “Very well,” she said. “If you will not leave the station, then I will come to you.”

Kira’s jaw fell. “You? Come and live on DS9?”

“Why not?” Cretak asked. “I’m no stranger to the station. I was there for a time, learned the customs of its people, the hospitality of its locals.” She took on of Kira’s hands in her own. “Besides, now that the war is over, my days in the Senate are likely numbered. I have worn out my usefulness, and, shocked as I am to admit it, I grow tired of politics. All I long for now is a simple life, with you.”

Kira couldn’t keep down a laugh. “I’d hardly describe my life as simple.”

Cretak suddenly became very serious and took both of Kira’s hands firmly. “Kira Nerys, if you are willing to have me, I wish to live with you on Deep Space Nine.”

Kira could hardly believe her ears. A Romulan willing to leave their homeland, and for her? It was enough to bring a tear to her eye.

“Yes,” she breathed, “the answer is yes!” She pulled Cretak into a tight embrace and kissed her on the temple. “And you’re sure about this?”

“I am only sure,” Cretak said, “that as long as you are willing to have me, I will follow you to the ends of the galaxy.”

“Kimara,” Kira said, not able to keep her tears at bay. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Nerys.”


End file.
